


Manjoume is Insecure, News at 11

by Peachychan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends Being Dumb and Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, but nothing from it shows up so it may as well not be in an AU, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachychan/pseuds/Peachychan
Summary: Short rivalshipping fluff, just after they’ve started dating.(based in an AU vaguely, but nothing comes up relating to it)





	Manjoume is Insecure, News at 11

“…Judai…are…are you sure…?” Manjoume couldn’t help the question anymore. Judai looked up from his cards to give a confused blink.

“Huh? About what?”

“About…about me…” He mumbled. He couldn’t bring himself to even look at Judai’s face, but the words were already spoken.

“You mean…being your boyfriend…?” Judai’s tone had lowered slightly, sounding hesitant. Manjoume could only nod, his stomach twisting at the change.

“W-Why would you ask that??” The sudden panic in Judai’s voice caught him off guard. Looking back up, Manjoume saw distress clearly written on his features. “Do you…not like me anymore…? A-Are you breaking up with me?”

“What?! No!!” Shocked, he found himself blurting the words out without thinking. “Of course I still like you!!” His felt his face immediately catch on fire, realizing how loudly he had just yelled.

Judai didn’t seem to notice, however. He merely let out a relieved sigh, face clearing up. “Oh, thank god… Don’t scare me like that, Manjoume…!”

“Y-You idiot, you’re the one who took it the wrong way!” Manjoume flustered, but it was somehow relieving to see such a reaction from Judai.

“Then, what did you mean…?” Concern now settled on Judai’s face, as he stared directly at him. The gaze tied Manjoume’s tongue into a knot, and it took him a moment to find his words again.

“I…a-are you sure you’re alright with…me?” He finally asked. “I’m not exactly…an easy person to be with, I know…” Manjoume looked away again, hanging his head slightly. It wasn’t an easy thing to admit, but he was painfully aware of how his personality had often pushed others away. That was why it felt like some sort of small miracle that someone like Judai had reciprocated his feelings in the first place.

A soft hand on his cheek pulled his face back to look at Judai, looking both worried and slightly amused.

“It’s rare for you to sound so insecure, Manjoume.” He said gently. The tone made Manjoume’s heart flutter slightly, even as he gave a light scowl back.

“S-Shut up…”

Judai continued, clearly unphased by his half-hearted attempt at being prickly. “I’m absolutely sure. I like you because you’re you, Manjoume. I wouldn’t have said I liked you otherwise…” A soft blush crept up on his face, but his sincere smile melted Manjoume’s heart more than he wanted to admit.

“J-Judai…” Catching himself staring into Judai’s eyes for a long moment, he once again tried to hide his embarrassment by stuttering out his unfiltered thoughts. “W-Well you know…! Y-You’re such an idiot sometimes, I almost wouldn’t be surprised if you were just going along with me because you thought it’s part of friendship, or something…”

Manjoume wasn’t sure how much of the offended look on Judai’s face was truthful or not, but it was more than enough to make him immediately regret saying anything in the first place.

“Uhh…Judai, I-I didn’t mean-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly found himself knocked backward onto the floor. It took him a second longer to realize that Judai had crawled on top of him, staring down with a light pout.

“So you don’t think I’m serious…?” He asked quietly. Manjoume opened his mouth to object, but the words caught in his throat as Judai lowered his face mere inches away from his. Judai’s weight on him, as well as their proximity, made forming coherent thoughts nearly impossible.

“Then I’ll prove it.”

Fully leaning down, he pulled Manjoume into a deep kiss. Flushing heavily, he sunk into it, even as his brain struggled to catch up. Such a deep kiss was a wholly new sensation, one he wasn’t sure he could quite process yet.

After a moment, Judai pulled away, his face still hovering close. His cheeks were a bright red, but he gave a small, teasing grin.

“Do you believe me now?”

Dazed, it took a brief moment before Manjoume responded breathlessly.

“…M-Maybe…you should do that one more time…just to make sure I get the point…” He could hardly believe the words that he just spoke.

Blinking in surprise, Judai’s face fully flushed up at this. After a short pause, he rested his forehead on Manjoume’s.

“…Maybe I should…” He whispered. Judai then pulled him into a softer kiss, before slowly coaxing it deeper. Reaching up, Manjoume gently clasped both sides of Judai’s face. He felt himself melting into it, getting lost in Judai’s lips, his body warm all over.

Finally, they parted, panting lightly at each other. Gazing up into Judai’s eyes, Manjoume couldn’t help a soft smile.

“…I believe you, Judai.”

Maybe it was what he said, or the rare smile he gave. Judai’s eyes sparkled, as he grinned lovingly.

“Good…!”


End file.
